antara dirimu dan hujan
by anggiedogawa
Summary: disini si conan membenci haibara dan membenci hujan.. knapa ? baca saja dan lihat bagaimana? Please read and review…


Hai semuanya… saya kembali lagi…. semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic saya ini … disini si conannya membenci haibara dan membenci hujan.. knapa ? baca saja dan lihat bagaimana? Please read and review… ^_^

**pairing ** : shounen teitan *bukan shounen tantei tapi lebih ke conan x ai ..  
**disclaimer** : aoyama gosho,, saya hanya menggunakan tokoh" nya….  
**warning** : gomen karena OOC dan gaje… XD  
**penjelasan** : ( "…" ) = dialog  
( ' …' ) = author

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – perasaan ini seperti….**_

_**.**_

.  


_kau meninggalkan ku disini..  
dengan bayanganmu yang selalu ada…  
di pikiranku..  
aku ingin menghapus semuanya..  
dan aku tidak sanggup…_  
_melupakanmu.._

**_' (author ) disini conannya sudah berusia 17 tahun tanpa haibara disampingnya'_**

" hujan ya. 5 tahun sudah berlalu. Dan aku belum menemukannya " gumam conan sambil melihat jendela dengan pandangan kosong dan tampang yang lesu.

" ada apa, conan- kun?" Tanya ran yang baru saja pulang dari kerja.

#' disini ran nya sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah kerja menjadi guru sekolah menengah pertama di SMP teitan.. XD

" gak apa – apa kok, kak ran. Hanya saja aku bosan" balas conan yang masih di posisi tadi

" bosan kenapa? Kan bagus hujan, setelah hujan pasti akan ada pelangi, bukan? " balas ran yang sedang bersiap – siap menyiapkan makan malam.

" iya, aku tau. Tapi aku bosan karena hujan ini….." ucap conan lama.

" mengingatkan ku padanya, dan telah meninggalkan aku di situasi ini" lanjut di batin conan

" karena apa" tanyaran penasaran. "karena aku membencinya ,kak ran" gumam conan yang mulai berubah ekspresi. Sendu sekali..

"kenapa conan – kun membenci hujan?" Tanya ran yang sekarang memasak

"karena… " conan pun teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian itu masih melekat di memorinya. Kejadian buruk yang dianggapnya kenangan buruk. Dimana gadis itu alias ilmuwan organisasi kejahatan itu meninggalkannya .

_Aku sedih karena kau meninggalkanku..  
tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun..  
apakah sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal..?  
aku lelah, lelah sekali..  
mencarimu …  
dan kau terus saja menyiksaku .._

* * *

_**flashback - 6 tahun yang lalu**_

' (author ) disini umur conan dan haibara sudah 12 tahun.  


" sudah 5 tahun haibara, sudah 5 tahun" omel conan yang baru saja datang ke rumah professor agasa dan masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu ruang bawah tanah. Dimana ada gadis jenius yang sedang memainkan jarinya di atas keyboardnya.

"apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata karma kalau memasuki ruang orang, kudo – kun" ucap haibara dingin. Conan hanya bisa mendengus dan melanjutkan lagi omelannya.

"penawarnya, haibara. Sudah 5 tahun dan kau belum bisa menemukannya.. padahal oraganisasi terkutuk itu sudah hancur. Dan sialnya data obat itu dihancurkan oleh organisasi sialan itu!" kata conan yang sudah dipenuhi amarah. Haibara hanya diam dan terus mengetik tanpa membalas perkataan detektif itu.

ya seperti itulah haibara. Gadis jenius yang memiliki masa lalu yang suram. Dimana orang tuanya telah meningggal sejak ia kecil . dan terlebih lagi, kakaknya, akemi miyano, dibunuh oleh organisasi itu. Setelah melewati semua kenangan pahit dan suram itu . haibara pun berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin dan keras kepala. Sebenarnya haibara sudah menemukan obat penawar itu sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja…

**Ai haibara telah jatuh cinta kepada malaikat penolongnya yang sekarang mengomel di ruangannya..  
ya, conan edogawa atau shinichi kudo yang menyusut..**

" apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini,haibara! Hari ini ran menangis lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat air matanya jatuh. Itu sudah membuatku sakit haibara. Semenjak kau melarangku meminum penawar sementara. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi, haibara. Yang kubisa hanya memberinya harapan palsu dan itu sudah berlangsung la- "

" sudah selesai pidatonya, kudo – kun" ucap haibara memotong dan matanya masih stay di depan layar monitor. " setidaknya kau bisa pergi dari sini dan melakukan hal hal yang berguna di luar sana. Siapa tahu ada mayat lagi nanti" lanjut ai .

" haibara..! sebaiknya kau mendengarkan saja. Tidak usah memotong" emosi conanpun memuncak.

" lebih baik aku pergi, daripada mendengarkan segala omelan mu yang tidak penting untuk kudengar" balas haibara sinis " atau kau pergi dari sini dan bantu profesor membuat penemuannya" lanjut ai sambil mendeathglare conan.

" huh.. baiklah" conanpun segera pergi dan meninggalkan haibara.

" ada apa sih dengan gadis itu? Dasar gadis yang menjengkelkan, lebih baik aku pulang kerumah" conan pun membuka pintu dan pergi pulang kerumahnya.

"hufft .. akhirnya dia pergi, seandainya kau tau kudo – kun. Bahwa aku … " gumam ai setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup conan, agak keras dan ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapan nya karena masih teringat omelan conan yang begitu sakit di hatinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, conan bertemu dengan detektif teitan. Yaitu ayumi, mithisuko, dan genta.

"ohayou, conan – kun" teriak anggota shounen teitan

"ohayou" balas conan sambil memainkan bola yang ada dikakinya.

"conan – kun mau kemana? Main bola yuk" ajak ayumi

"maaf, ayumi – chan, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap conan

"uh, baiklah, ayo mithisuko – kun, genta – kun kita main bola. Sampai jumpa, conan – kun. semoga cepat sembuh ya" ayumi pun berlari yang diikuti anggota shounen teitan.

"ya, hati – hati " teriak conan

_**Kantor kogoro mouri jam 7.55 pm**_

"otou –san, conan – kun, makan malam sudah siap" teriak ran dari dapur

"ya, kak ran " balas conan sambil menyimpan buku novel favoritnya. Sedang kogoro segera melipat korannya dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Makan malam pun berlangsung hening sampai ran membuka suaranya.

" besok conan – kun ulang tahun kan? Tanya ran yang masih tersenyum

"y – y – e – ah, kak ran , kenapa kak ran tiba tiba menanyakannya" tanya conan bingung " tumben ran menanyakan hal ini" batin conan

"ehm,, bagaimana kita merayakan ulang tahunnya conan, ayah " Tanya ran kepada ayahnya

" ayah tidak mau ada keributan di rumah ini. Dan itu juga dapat menghabiskan uang ayah" balas kogoro

" ayah.. ! "

" errr,,, tidak apa – apa kok, kak ran. Apalagi aku kan sudah berumur 12 tahun" cengir conan

"baiklah kalau mau conan – kun begitu"

makan malam pun berlanjut. Tetapi tiba – tiba conan merasakan hal aneh di dadanya. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"eh" satu kata terlontar dari mulut conan saat sendoknya tiba – tiba terjatuh dari tangannya dan nafanya agak sesak

" ada apa ini?" Tanya nya dalam hati " sepertinya esok akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan Perasaan ini seperti …"

_**Saat Haibara meninggalkanku di stasiun waktu itu **_

**.  
**.  
.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter satu ini selesai juga.. x_X.. tapi flashback belum selesai ya.. :D  
tangan ane sudah hamper keriting semua XD  
dan ini fanfic pertama saya yang pendek sekali …  
sebenarnya lebih dari 10 lembar..  
tapi kertasnya hilang…..  
oh ya.. ini cerita berasal dari imajinasi author sendiri..  
jadi mungkin agak abal dan gaje…  
dan sepertinya saya adalah satu satunya author yang rajin mempublish..  
fanfic gaje dan OOC …  
maaf sudah menganggu ketenangan kalian semua..  
gomenasai…

Sebelum ane mau menutup..  
mohon Read and Review ya… ^_^**  
**


End file.
